


Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored (NSFW)

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Legend of the White-tailed Deer Hunter, Legend of the Whitetailed Deer Hunter, The Legend of the White Tailed Deer Hunter
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Forest Sex, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: A boring day of hunting in the woods turns very heated between you and Buck.NSFW.





	Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored (NSFW)

_**A/N: It's not in the same universe as Familiar Face but you can think of it as such if you want.** _

 

You stared around at the forest, quite bored.

 

You had agreed to join your two year boyfriend on his little hunts and keep him company. You thought it would be nice for you to experience this part of his lifestyle. You thought it would be fun.

 

But today was a slow day.

 

There was nothing. No deer, no rabbit, no....nothing. There was a few wildlife that scurried in the trees or on the ground, but it wasn't what Buck was after. He sat beside you at the 'window' of the tent, his binoculars over his eyes, looking out.

 

You huffed a little. You were thinking about already breaking into the small picnic hamper you'd brought with you.

 

“See anything?” you asked.

 

“Nope. Not yet.” was the answer. Buck sighed and lowered the binoculars. “We could be here a long while.” he huffed.

 

“Fair enough.” you sighed. “Want a sandwich?”

 

“Go on, then. Might as well do something to pass the time.”

 

****************

 

An hour went by, then two...and then three. You were growing tired by now and a little uncomfortable. The heat was getting to you and had to swat several flies from the tent. You were also growing annoyed that Buck wasn't paying attention to you. Most of the food from the picnic was gone as you both had helped yourselves.

 

You huffed, slipping off your cardigan and dumped it in a corner of the tent.

 

Then an idea came into your head.

 

You knew a way to distract Buck and pass the time. You crawled over to him and planted yourself in his lap.

 

“What you up to?” Buck asked as he swung his arm around your waist.

 

“We're both bored, are we not, Daddy?”

 

Buck's eyes darkened a little as you called him that name he loved so much.

 

“Besides, the deer are probably busying mating with their stags to let you take a shot at them.”

 

Buck narrowed his eyes, a smile coiled onto his face. “Well,” he said, lying down with you on top of him. “This stag is ready to mount his doe.”

 

You smiled, happy that he was distracted and that your little plan was working.

 

You leaned in and kissed him. His moustache tickled your lips as they danced together. You smiled into the kiss. Buck dropped his binoculars and his arms came round you, pulling you close to him. Your arms slipped round his shoulders as the kiss deepened and you giggled as Buck's moustache tickled you again.

 

Buck broke the kiss. “I think it's time we did some skinning.”

 

Biting your lip, you leaned up so that you were once again straddling him. You crossed your arms, took hold of the hem of your top and pulled it away to reveal the blue lacy bra you were wearing. Buck's favourite. The deer hunter smiled.

 

“You look beautiful, darlin'.”

 

You blushed at the compliment. Throwing the top to the side, you reached for the thick camouflage jacket and pulled it off him. The shirt followed suit, leaving Buck now half naked. You felt Buck's cool hands run up from your hips and up your towards your bra.

 

With a little struggle, you helped Buck undo the bra clasp and he pulled it away. He leaned up and and took your breasts into his hands. He kneed them like dough, his fingers pinching your nipples before taking one into his mouth and suckled happily. You gasped at the feel. Your hands curled into his salt and pepper locks and pulled him close to your chest for him to take more of you in his mouth. His tongue rolled around your nipple before his lips replaced it and began to suck on it. Your finger nails dug into his scalp at the sensation.

 

“Ha, Buck. Bucky.”

 

He hummed against your breast. He pulled away and closed the distance between you to press his lips against yours.

 

“Buck.” you whispered against his lips as you kissed. “I want you. Please.”

 

“Anything you want, sugar. Anything for you.”

 

You pushed Buck on to his back and lowered yourself to his cargo pants. You ripped open the button and the belt and pulled the zip down. You palmed him through the material, making him groan and you pulled them down. Buck kicked his boots and socks aside and helped you with taking off his pants and boxers. He now lay before you on the tent floor, naked and not at all shamed. You couldn't help but grin at the sight. Your pussy throbbed with need, wanting Buck's member inside of you, badly. Taking Buck's hard member in your hand, you stroked the hard organ, slowly.

 

A lewd moan escaped the hunter's lips. You moved your hand, tantalizingly against Buck's throbbing cock. Buck's moans grew loud in your ears. His cock was oozing pre-cum helping you lube him up.

 

“Baby.” he moaned, leaning into your ear. “Please, let...let me.”

 

“Yes, Buck?”

 

Struggling to get the words out, he took hold of your hips and flipped you both round so that he was now on top with you pinned beneath him. He almost reminded you of a cat that was in full heat. The look he was giving you, made the heat in your stomach roar with passion. Buck straightened up and made fast work of removing your pants and your panties soon followed. He spread your legs as wide as they would go and smiled, cat like.

 

“You look so beautiful, darlin'.”

 

Buck's words made your cheeks go pink. His smile widened. He leaned down and licked once, slowly along your folds before diving in for more.

 

“Shit!” you breathed as Buck began to lick and suck, mostly at your clit before going in a little further down and prodding his tongue against your entrance.

 

His moustache tickled you as he sucked on your clit, brushing against your skin. You reached down and tangled your fingers once again into his greying locks. They tightened, drawing your nails into his scalp and pulling him closer, hoping for him to somehow take you all in.

 

With a final lick, he pulled back and looked over you again.

 

“You ready for me, sweetheart?”

 

“Since I first clapped eyes on you.” you said, shuffling towards him and raising your hips to brush his cock against your dripping pussy.

 

Buck reached in between your legs, rubbing your clit again a few times, and positioned himself to your core. He pushed inside of you, making you mewl at being filled up by his big cock.

 

“Fuck.” you whimpered.

 

Buck was growling, you were mewling. Both of your pants filling the tent, as Buck continued to fuck you hard. He reached down to rub your clit again, making your moans growing louder.

 

Soon, when your body thought it couldn't take it any more, Buck stopped and pulled out.

 

You looked at him, bewildered. “What-what—?”

 

“Turn over. All fours.” he growled.

 

Suddenly, you realised what he was getting at and did as he asked. You splayed yourself out on all fours, arching your torso to the tent floor, showing Buck everything. Buck slipped inside, groaning again at the familiar feeling, the angle doing wonders for you both. Placing his hands on your hips, he moved again but this time, he went faster. Your finger nails dug into the floor and Buck's into your skin.

 

Soon, you reached your peak and came hard around Buck. The hunter cried out at the feel and soon Buck followed suit, cumming deep inside you.

 

You were both shaking from your orgasms. You felt Buck leaned down and kiss your bare shoulder.

 

“I love you.” he breathed.

 

“I love you, too.” you whimpered.

 

You both collapsed on the tent floor, catching your breaths. You looked to one another, panting. A goofy smile came up on Buck's face.

 

“No wonder they call you Buck.” you panted.

 

Buck laughed and rolled to his side, pulling you to him and kissing you. You responded with eagerness.

 


End file.
